Silver Bullet
by Allebasii
Summary: While trapped in the Malfoy Mansion in TDH, Harry is bitten by Fenrir Greyback. How will this affect his hunt for the horcruxes? Can he still defeat Voldemort, even as he struggles with the curse of being a werewolf? First Harry Potter story, T 4 Paranoia


**Silver Bullet Chapter 1: Bitten.**

**Rating: 'T' for paranoia.**

**AN:**** First of all, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so please be kind and point out any mistakes I make; I mostly write Twilight Saga fics (Even if you hate Twilight, you should at least check out my story ****True Vamp****—it's Twilight and my own original vampires, along with a bunch of other creatures and characters)**

**I first got this idea when I first read the Deathly Hallows (We got it at the midnight release!), and I've always wondered, **_**What would happen if Fenrir Greyback bit Harry at the Malfoy Mansion?**_** To ease my curiosity about what other's thought would happen, I searched through the sea of HP fics, which included Harry being bitten by a werewolf, but I could not find **_**one**_** that had anything to do with my idea! So, I decided to write my own!**

_**Sooo…!**_** Enough rambling from me: This starts on page 473 of the Deathly Hallows, immediately after Harry and Ron get out of the cellar at Malfoy Manner with the help of Dobby; Bellatrix is threatening to kill Hermione if they don't surrender, and they've summoned Voldemort.**

**NOTE: BOLD= text from the book.**

**NOTE 2: ****The PoV in this chapter is 3****rd**** person omniscient, because I am experimenting with different character's mindsets. 3****rd**** person Omniscient from now on will be shown as ****(3****rd**** Omni)**** at the beginning of a chapter. This symbol (~) will separate each PoV jump, so no one gets confused.**

. . . 

**(3****rd**** Omni)**

"Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." Bellatrix said, a small smirk playing around her mouth, her heavily lidded eyes sparkling with a mad light as she tossed Hermione to the side so that she landed at the base of a large, ornate window.

Outside, the night sky was plainly visible, and the nearly full moon that hung on the dark blue tapestry of stars spilled it's pale light into the room, turning everything into shades of grey.

Greyback bared his sharp, stained teeth in a horrific imitation of a grin, licking his lips as he appraised Hermione's limp, spread-eagled form on the floor. One corner of his mouth lifted up as her eyes began to slowly open, rolling behind half-closed lids. A low snarl worked itself up his throat as he watched the weak pulse in her neck; he was always less in control this close to the full moon…it was only days away.

(~)

Harry felt his gut clench at the very thought of Greyback anywhere near Hermione, even as his scar felt as if it were splitting his head open from the pain.

Struggling to stay in his own mind, he forced the images of the crumpled old man in the cell tower out of his thoughts.

He could feel Ron shaking next to him, as Greyback cocked his head in Hermione's direction, licking his lips again, before his eye's momentarily flashed towards Ron, smirking, and Harry knew that Greyback was purposefully drawing out the moment, wanting to cause as much pain to them as he could.

As Fenrir took a slow, measured, agonizing step towards Harry's helpless best friend, there was a loud, sharp _CRACK!_ From above, at the exact moment Harry began to move, ducking down behind the relative cover of the sofa, he dragged Ron down with him and, grabbing their wands from a shocked Draco Malfoy, keeping as low as possible, they both raced towards their friend.

Just as they reached the edge of the couch, Harry straightened up and aimed two of the wands at Bellatrix, the other blindly pointed in Greyback's direction as Ron raced past him to get to Hermione.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted, watching as the double spell sent Bellatrix crashing back into the wall in a flash of red light. Ron had reached Hermione, and had pulled her up so that he carried most of her weight against his shoulder, with the goblin, Griphook, in his other arm.

Dobby stood before Lucius, who was looking at him in absolute loathing, staring in fury at the wands he now held in his hand; the ones he had taken from his previous masters.

Just as Harry turned his head to see what had become of Greyback, there was an insistent, sharp tugging on his still-outstretched arm, which quickly transformed into pain as sharp nails dug into his skin, drawing blood. Harry flinched instinctively at the pain, drawing his arm closer, before he even realized what was happening. Stumbling slightly, his green eyes flickered over to see what he had hit—and Fenrir Greyback lunged.

(~)

Enraged at being attacked by such a puny, weakling human, and not even a full on attack at that; just being shrugged off as if he were nothing, Fenrir's rarely-dormant and stronger-than-usual wolf instincts took over his mind at the offense. He reached out a clawed hand as the filth tried to run past, _not even_ _acknowledging him_, the ultimate insult to his inner wolf, and he snarled again as his nails dragged along the skin of the boy's arm, tearing the flesh and drawing rivulets of blood to the surface.

The filth flinched, drawing his arm closer, before his eyes even turned to face Fenrir. But in the moment that he could have saved himself had he looked a second sooner and ducked, was long gone, and as Fenrir's long nails ripped into the shocked filth's arms, holding him in place, his jaws snapped closed over his shoulder, teeth sinking deep into the flesh.

Blood poured from the horrifically deep gash as Fenrir released his grip, growling in pleasure at the first taste of human he'd had in nearly a week. Below him, the filth was struggling to stay conscious, and struggling to fight back, even as he bled out on the floor; crimson blood staining ebony floors an even deeper shade of black as the hungry wood absorbed the red liquid.

Greyback growled again, as, jaws wide and bloodstained, he went in for the kill.

_"NOOOOO!"_ Multiple voices shouted, as they finally realized what was happening; the initial bite had taken only a matter of seconds.

Greyback blinked in surprised anger as he saw, a second before every thing went black, that Bellatrix Lestrange had regained consciousness and was advancing on him, newly acquired wand outstretched and pointed at him as she screamed a curse.

**(~)**

_Crack!_ Another loud sound of air rushing to fill a space which now had none sounded, and Dobby the house elf grabbed Harry Potter's uninjured arm and Disapparated to Ron's side, who was looking in horror and shock at Harry's bloodied form, unable to comprehend what he had just seen happen. A loud _thud_ announced that Greyback had collapsed under the force of Bellatrix's spell, but even as she turned towards them, another loud _Crack!_ Sounded and they were gone.

**. . . **

**AN:**** Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it; reviews **_**extremely**_** appreciated, especially if you could point out anything that I did wrong, or what I did right so I can continue doing it right!**

**Sorry if the PoV jumps were confusing; as I said before, this is my first Harry Potter story and I wanted to take a peek into the mind of Fenrir, also as a way of explaining why he would attack Harry, knowing that Voldemort wants to kill him himself.**

**Thank you for reading…now…REVIEW!**


End file.
